


Midnight and Roses

by kindredspirit75



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindredspirit75/pseuds/kindredspirit75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In this AU, human Angel has had hidden feelings for vampire Spike for quite some time.  Fueled by alcohol and with a cryptic note in his hand, Angel stands in front of Spike's crypt and ponders his next move.<br/>Warning:  Not canon and entirely AU.  Spike and Angel's roles are reversed here, with Spike being the dominant main character.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own no rights and make no money from the use of the characters depicted herein from BtvsAtS. This is for entertainment only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight and Roses

Title: Midnight and Roses  
Author: kindredspirit75  
Fandom: BtvsAtS - AU  
Characters: Spike/Angel, Buffy, Giles, Original characters  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: In this AU, human Angel has had hidden feelings for vampire Spike for quite some time. Fueled by alcohol and with a cryptic note in his hand, Angel stands in front of Spike's crypt and ponders his next move.  
Warning: Not canon and entirely AU. Spike and Angel's roles are reversed here, with Spike being the dominant main character.   
Disclaimer: I own no rights and make no money from the use of the characters depicted herein from BtvsAtS. This is for entertainment only.

ETA: This is a rewrite of my first attempt at a chapter fic when I was a fledgling here, so some of you will remember it. The original story was lost but I've pieced it back together, hopefully improving it along the way. To those who have already read it and commented, I thank you again, and to those who asked to see it, I hope you will enjoy.

Midnight and Roses

Angel had no idea why he was standing in front of Spike's crypt, clutching a tattered, soggy napkin in his hand. The words on it were smeared and barely readable, but he knew who it was from.

'Midnight. My place.' was all that it said, written in Spike's unmistakable scrawl.

There had been a lot for Angel to learn in his unusual profession as a demon hunter and so far, he had been lucky. Patrolling with Buffy, the town's own vampire slayer, and under her tutoring, his skills and prowess as a killer grew. He was already making a reputation for himself and took pleasure in Buffy's admiration and attention. Every kill seemed to bring her closer to him and they had become lovers, sharing the excitement and pent up sexual energy that followed.

But Angel had something to prove to himself as he stood shivering in front of the rusty, red door to the mausoleum Spike called home. Why he was attracted to Spike when the Master vampire first showed up in Sunnydale was incomprehensible. He was sure that someone, or some thing, had cast a spell over him that he couldn't resist. He was trained to destroy vampires, not fall madly in love with them and he was convinced that he was under Spike's thrall. Besides, he was _not_ gay.

Unfortunately, by some stroke of luck on Spike's part and to Angel's chagrin, Spike had quickly aligned himself with Buffy in her quest to rid the town of evil demons, putting Angel in such close proximity with the vampire that his knees would always go weak. The brash, fearless blond had it all and Spike carried his hot, tight, little body wrapped in a worn black duster that was a trophy from killing his second slayer. Just the scent of cigarettes and leather made Angel's cock hard and whenever he looked into Spike's ice-blue eyes, he saw mystery and passion that he'd never seen before; the thought of discovering just a little of what lay hidden behind them excited him.

Angel took a deep breath then stepped up to the door. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run, to get away as fast as his legs would carry him but curiosity got the better of him. He pushed down his panic, took another deeper breath and put his hand on the cold steel. Unsure whether to knock or just go in, he gave it a little push and to his amazement, the door swung open easily and noiselessly, letting a soft light from inside the darkness creep out.

"Spike?"

Angel's voice echoed into the cavernous room and back out at him.

"Spike? Hello... anybody home?"

When he got no answer, Angel pushed the door open all the way and warily stepped over the threshold.

As his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, Angel could make out the little things Spike had brought into the dank and dreary place to make it his home. A beat up old horsehair chair filled one corner and a small black and white television sat perched next to it on a folding tray. Another corner revealed an ancient refrigerator that had seen better days and a floor lamp stood haphazardly by a sarcophagus Spike must have used for a bed.

"Home, sweet home, I guess," Angel muttered to himself.

Drawing on the small amount of courage that the few drinks he had downed earlier at the Bronze provided, Angel started toward the maw of a hastily hewn opening toward the back of the crypt. To his surprise, there was a passage leading to a subterranean room that Spike had claimed for himself.

Angel hurried along, dodging what he could swear were mutated rats and insects scurrying around him and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Suddenly, the whole concept of entering Spike's warped little world didn't seem like a good idea but he was determined to find out what had made him come this far.

When he rounded a corner, Angel was dumbstruck. The smoldering light that he had seen in the tunnel came from literally hundreds of candles of all shapes and sizes scattered throughout the huge cavern. At the center of attention, a huge four poster bed took up nearly all the space against one wall along with night stands on either side. A dainty Tiffany lamp sat atop each piece and light from the electric bulb inside joined the shadow dances on the walls. But, what really made Angel's jaw drop and render him deaf and dumb were the black satin sheets that were turned down on the bed and the coverlet of fresh, ruby red rose petals.

"Well, well, Peaches. Din't think you'd show," Spike's rich, deep voice wafted eerily from somewhere in the shadows, startling Angel.

There was no turning back now. Angel swallowed hard and tried to act nonchalant. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, umm... curiosity, I guess. You know, see how the other half lives and all."

"Right," Spike drawled as he stepped out into the light where Angel could see him.

Angel stared in awe at the sight of the pale vampire. There he was, William the Bloody aka Spike, in all his unholy glory standing in front of him. Spike's arms were crossed over his chest and the tight black tee shirt he wore accented his corded muscles beautifully. His black jeans were even tighter and showed off his long, fat cock quite nicely as well.

Angel's own cock twitched with interest as his eyes devoured Spike from top to bottom and he bit his bottom lip in an effort not to moan out loud.

Spike cocked his head to the side and a smirk of satisfaction passed over his luscious lips. He would soon have Angel as his own; he was sure of it.

The smirk turned into a smile as Spike started to slowly walk around Angel, admiring his boy. He couldn't resist brushing lightly against Angel as he circled him, knowing full well that his little plan at seduction would soon come to fruition.

Angel's face burned in embarrassment at Spike's scrutiny. It was an effort, but Angel finally managed to stammer out some words as he waved his arms around and gestured toward the blossom covered bed.

"What... what the hell is this, Spike?"

Spike leered evilly before he roughly pulled Angel against him and gave him a deep, hungry kiss. The demon behind Spike's mask screamed for more and for an instant, Spike's eyes flashed yellow and his teeth itched. He quickly broke the kiss before losing control and looked at the quivering human in his arms.

"Dunno, Angel," he purred. Not much for foreplay, really... don't ya like it?"

"What the fuck, Spike!," Angel sputtered out in horror as he pulled away from the vampire's kiss and ran the back of his hand across his mouth. All too quickly, he realized that Spike had set out everything for him... the candles, the sheets, the flowers and he felt sick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, godammit! This isn't funny!"

"Not laughin', am I, luv?"

Spike grabbed Angel's arms before he could try to escape and held him tight. He pulled Angel against him once more and smashed his lips against Angel's in another hard, bruising kiss.

Angel was mortified that his body was responding to the demon's touch and he tried not to moan into the vampire's mouth as he hungrily returned Spike's burning kisses. Worst of all, his cock was filling and lengthening, straining against the front of his jeans while Spike ground his bony hips against him. When Spike finally released him, the only thing that he could do was to whimper softly and gasp for air.

"You liked that," Spike purred then took one of Angel's hands and pressed it against his crotch, letting him feel his hardness. Angel hissed like he was being burnt and tore his hand away

"Yes... I mean... no...I... don't... Oh, fuck!"

Spike smiled softly at Angel's discomfort. He slowly ran his hands up Angel's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. This was an opportunity not to be missed and Spike was not going to let it get away. He would make Angel his boy or die trying.

Angel grabbed Spike's hands and tore his fingers away from his shirt, ripping the fabric in the process and sending several buttons flying in all directions. The little pinging noises they made as they struck the ground sounded like cannon fire in Angel's head, adding to the pain and frustration that was already beginning to blossom there.

The thought of having sex with Spike, or any man for that matter, made the bile from Angel's stomach burn in his chest as it rose up the back of his throat. He was disgusted and revolted at what Spike had wanted but most of all, he was disgusted with himself for wanting it too.

"I... I'm sorry, Spike. I can't do this," Angel stammered as he slowly backed away from the blond vampire, fear and loathing showing on his face.

"Wot I do, luv?"

Spike smiled coyly and pushed his bottom lip out in a pout and feigned innocence. It was all he could do to restrain the vampire inside him as it howled and screamed in frustration. So close, but so far...

"Somethin' I said? Was it the flowers... the candles? Well... yeah, the candles were a bit much, I guess... maybe the flowers, as well, but hey... can't blame a bloke for tryin', can ya?"

Angel didn't bother with an answer to what sounded like Spike babbling unintelligently in his head. All he could think of was getting as far away as possible from the vampire's lair as fast as his rubbery legs could carry him. He stumbled blindly in his panic, his breath ragged and his limbs not answering his brain but he knew he had to find his way out. When he was outside, he thought, the cold night air would fill his aching lungs and revive him, clear his head enough to form a plan, for what, he didn't know.

"Call me?," Spike shouted after Angel as he watched the big man stumble and fall ungracefully in his effort to put distance between himself and Spike.

And then he was gone.

Spike started a soft purr deep in his throat as he went over to his bed and flopped down onto the sweet smelling petals, letting his demon come to the fore.

"You'll be back, Peaches," he sighed as he started to rub the bulge in his pants.

"You'll be back..."

 

~ tbc ~


End file.
